Bestiary
SPOILER WARNING: ''Boss images below may reveal plot details.'' Continue at your own risk. A gallery of the enemies from Forever Home. A M_agamid.png |Agamid |link=Agamid M_apex.png |Apex |link=Apex M_apextu.png |Apextu |link=Apextu M_arbet.png |Arbet |link=Arbet M_archangel.png |Archangel |link=Archangel B M_blaze soldier gray.png |Blaze Soldier (Gray) |link=Blaze Soldier (Gray) M_blaze soldier red.png |Blaze Soldier (Red) |link=Blaze Soldier (Red) M_blob.png |Blob |link=Blob C M_crag.png |Crag |link=Crag D M_deformity.png |Deformity |link=Deformity E M_elder_wizard.png |Elder Wizard |link=Elder Wizard F G H I J K L M N O P Q R M_raze.png |Raze |link=Raze M_rensa_grub.png |Rensa Grub |link=Rensa Grub S M_shield bug (dark).png |Shield Bug (Dark) |link=Shield Bug (Dark) M_shield bug (earth).png |Shield Bug (Earth) |link=Shield Bug (Earth) M_shield bug (fire).png |Shield Bug (Fire) |link=Shield Bug (Fire) M_shield bug (gold).png |Shield Bug (Gold) |link=Shield Bug (Gold) M_shield bug (ice).png |Shield Bug (Ice) |link=Shield Bug (Ice) M_shield bug (light).png |Shield Bug (Light) |link=Shield Bug (Light) M_shield bug (lightning).png |Shield Bug (Lightning) |link=Shield Bug (Lightning) M_shield bug (water).png |Shield Bug (Water) |link=Shield Bug (Water) M_shield bug (wind).png |Shield Bug (Wind) |link=Shield Bug (Wind) T M_tren_soldier_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Opening) |link=Tren Soldier A (Opening) M_tren_soldier_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Opening) |link=Tren Soldier B (Opening) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Ellea) |link=Tren Soldier A (Ellea) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Ellea) |link=Tren Soldier B (Ellea) M_soldier_farrell_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Atlantia Lab) |link=Tren Soldier A (Atlantia Lab) M_soldier_farrell_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Atlantia Lab) |link=Tren Soldier B (Atlantia Lab) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Aquadome) |link=Tren Soldier A (Aquadome) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Aquadome) |link=Tren Soldier B (Aquadome) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Palisade) |link=Tren Soldier A (Aquadome) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Palisade) |link=Tren Soldier B (Aquadome) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Glarefrost) |link=Tren Soldier A (Glarefrost) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Glarefrost) |link=Tren Soldier B (Glarefrost) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier (Cataclysm) |link=Tren Soldier (Cataclysm) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier (Aquadome II) |link=Tren Soldier (Aquadome II) M_jf_a.png |Tren Soldier A (Battle at Cataclysm) |link=Tren Soldier A (Battle at Cataclysm) M_jf_b.png |Tren Soldier B (Battle at Cataclysm) |link=Tren Soldier B (Battle at Cataclysm) U V W X Y Z Main Bosses M_Slash.png |??? |link=Slash (boss) M_Artheritus.png |Artheritus |link=Artheritus M_Atrophy.png |Atrophy |link=Atrophy M_Barclyss_pt_1.png |Barclyss (Pt 1) |link=Barclyss (Pt 1) M_Barclyss_pt_2.png |Barclyss (Pt 2) |link=Barclyss (Pt 2) M_Barclyss_pt_3.png |Barclyss (Pt 3) |link=Barclyss (Pt 3) M_Bellwether.png |Bellwether |link=Bellwether M_Captain Farrell.png |Captain Farrell |link=Captain Farrell (Boss) M_Chaw.png |Chaw |link=Chaw M_Drudgor.png |Drudgor |link=Drudgor M_Drudgor tentacle ice.png |Drudgor Tentacle (Ice) |link=Drudgor Tentacle (Ice) M_Drudgor tentacle lightning.png |Drudgor Tentacle (Lightning) |link=Drudgor Tentacle (Lightning) M_Drudgor tentacle wind.png |Drudgor Tentacle (Wind) |link=Drudgor Tentacle (Wind) M_Flash Golem.png |Flash Golem |link=Flash Golem M_Gremwhile.png |Gremwhile |link=Gremwhile M_Heindrovia.png |Heindrovia (in Aquadome) |link=Heindrovia (in Aquadome) M_Heindrovia.png |Heindrovia (in Cataclysm) |link=Heindrovia (in Cataclysm) M_Heindrovia_wings.png |Heindrovia (in Affliction) |link=Heindrovia (in Affliction) M_Kail.png |Kail (in Life Sanctuary) |link=Kail (in Life Sanctuary) M_Kail.png |Kail (in Affliction) |link=Kail (in Affliction) M_King Gorger.png |King Gorger |link=King Gorger M_Macabre.png |Macabre |link=Macabre M_Pib.png |Pib (Pt 1) |link=Pib (Pt 1) M_Regalecus.png |Regalecus |link=Regalecus M_Sarge.png |Sarge |link=Sarge (Boss) M_Scourge.png |Scourge (Pt 1) |link=Scourge (Pt 1) M_Scourge.png |Scourge (Pt 2) |link=Scourge (Pt 2) M_Sewer Angst.png |Sewer Angst |link=Sewer Angst M_Xero.png |Xero |link=Xero (Boss) Optional Bosses M_Arc.png |Arc |link=Arc M_Arismorgis.png |Arismorgis |link=Arismorgis M_Attrition.png |Attrition |link=Attrition M_Bacillus.png |Bacillus |link=Bacillus M_Barudan Alpha.png |Barudan Alpha |link=Barudan Alpha M_Conjure.png |Conjure |link=Conjure M_Cross.png |Cross |link=Cross M_Dark Wraith.png |Dark Wraith |link=Dark Wraith M_Dodger.png |Dodger |link=Dodger M_Earth Wraith.png |Earth Wraith |link=Earth Wraith M_Farlenbrandt.png |Farlenbrandt |link=Farlenbrandt M_Final Bushido.png |Final Bushido |link=Final Bushido M_Final Tenjin.png |Final Tenjin |link=Final Tenjin M_Fire Wraith.png |Fire Wraith |link=Fire Wraith M_fume.png |Fume |link=Fume M_Gridlock.png |Gridlock |link=Gridlock M_Grim.png |Grim |link=Grim M_Helmer.png |Helmer |link=Helmer M_Ice Wraith.png |Ice Wraith |link=Ice Wraith M_Kami Stone.png |Kami Stone |link=Kami Stone M_Kami Stone.png |Kami Stone (Final) |link=Kami Stone (Final) M_Knight of Kilgarve.png |Knight of Kilgarve |link=Knight of Kilgarve M_Light Wraith.png |Light Wraith |link=Light Wraith M_Lightning Wraith.png |Lightning Wraith |link=Lightning Wraith M_Lockdown.png |Lockdown |link=Lockdown M_Macabre Sr.png |Macabre Sr |link=Macabre Sr M_Minake.png |Minake |link=Minake M_Ni.png |Ni |link=Ni M_Noose.png |Noose |link=Noose M_Overcast.png |Overcast |link=Overcast M_Pib.png |Pib (Pt 2) |link=Pib (Pt 2) M_Quetzal.png |Quetzal |link=Quetzal M_Regalecus II.png |Regalecus II |link=Regalecus II M_Skylight.png |Skylight |link=Skylight M_Stadium Ghoul.png |Stadium Ghoul |link=Stadium Ghoul M_Storm Beast.png |Storm Beast |link=Storm Beast M_Strong Tuskor.png |Strong Tuskor |link=Strong Tuskor M_Super Trail Slug.png |Super Trail Slug |link=Super Trail Slug M_Taen.png |Taen |link=Taen M_Tenjin.png |Tenjin |link=Tenjin M_Terra Beast.png |Terra Beast |link=Terra Beast M_The Sickness.png |The Sickness |link=The Sickness M_Toilet Ham.png |Toilet Ham |link=Toilet Ham M_Tubby.png |Tubby |link=Tubby M_Warden.png |Warden |link=Warden M_Water Wraith.png |Water Wraith |link=Water Wraith M_Wellspring Spirit.png |Wellspring Spirit |link=Wellspring Spirit M_Wind Wraith.png |Wind Wraith |link=Wind Wraith Bestiary Index # Blob # Squirret # Raze # Arbet # Flapper # Ophidian # Fire Bug # Rensa Grub # Glop # Jolt Eel # Legs # Red Sprite # Green Sprite # Lazy Worm # Crag # Rhine # Barotian # Leafhopper # Tuskor # Shink # Shield Bug (Lightning) # Shield Bug (Ice) # Shield Bug (Dark) # Shield Bug (Light) # Shield Bug (Fire) # Shield Bug (Water) # Shield Bug (Wind) # Shield Bug (Earth) # Wildling # Plasma # Fleet # Nipper # Fungi # Bones # Sundew # Mongrel # Kelpie # Apex # Tallow # Red Flapper # Cobble # Pebble # Squirm # Mudcap # Flash Nettle # Nebula # Storm Globe # Static Fly # Chimera # Sand Heart # Sludge # Trail Slug # Harbor # Rivenjaw # Fierce Mongrel # Desert Dessert # Decale Nettle # Deformity # Cherrystone # Mistmush # Gorger Bud # Gorger # Mutated Grub # Nightmare # Stygian # Chisel Bustard # Rensets Glowbug # Cyte # Revenant # Possessed Tome # Bougie # Frost Heave # Floe # Graupel # Scorched Ice # Charade # Spines # Birch # Vole # Agamid # Tippet # Deadwood # Roamer # Sentry Orb # Finny # Salt Urchin # Mr. Snips # Chop Chop # Virago # Blood Widow # Koro # Bonbori # Fallen Bushi # Charm Blossom # Refuge # Nimbus # Fortuity # Vinyl # Empress # Gold Templar # Spirit Tome # Archangel # Caligin # Crawl Bot # Quills # Cosmic Glowbug # Shield Bug (Gold) # Phantasm # Elder Wizard # Relic # Garbeetle # Magician # Depravity # Iguanid # Blue Sprite # Brown Sprite # Tough Raze # Volt Fly # Shoal Nettle # Dune Heart # Takacyte # Boxman # Biomass # Tissue # Cloud Urchin # Diamorga # Apextu # Macabre # Gremwhile # Drudgor # Flash Golem # Sewer Angst # King Gorger # Regalecus # Bellwether # Artheritus # Scourge (Pt 1) # Scourge (Pt 2) # Chaw # Atrophy # Quetzal # Terra Beast # Storm Beast # Lockdown # Lightning Wraith # Wind Wraith # Fire Wraith # Earth Wraith # Water Wraith # Ice Wraith # Light Wraith # Dark Wraith # Macabre Sr # Barudan Alpha # Regalecus II # Pib # Overcast # Final Bushido # Toilet Ham # Bacillus # Fume # Warden # Farlenbrandt # Arismorgis # Taen